


Podfic: 'Across a Fragile Line' by saekhwa

by peasina



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Black Character(s), Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, POV Character of Color, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: In the chaos of what Ford had wrought, Bernard stands, an eye in the center of a storm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Across a Fragile Line' by saekhwa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across a Fragile Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150694) by [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa). 



> Podfic inspired by the Pod_O_Ween prompt: _Gore_. This work also matches a square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card: _< 10 Minutes Long!_
> 
> Told you I'd be back, saekhwa ;) I love your Westworld fic! Thank you for having blanket permission to podfic.

  


You can also stream or download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bgxctjhtaxbkxf3/Podfic%20-%20Across%20a%20Fragile%20Line.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
